


How Can I Help, Baby?

by qnqt96



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qnqt96/pseuds/qnqt96
Summary: [A4F], [SFW], [Script Offer], [Bad Cramps Comfort], [GFE/BFE],[Snuggles], [Kisses], [SFX], [Home Remedies], [Back Rubs], [Poetry to Distract]It is a late evening, early morning setting. Around 2am or so. Performer slowly wakes up to groaning noises and bed rocking. Slightly panicked, the performer turns to the listener and asks her what’s wrong. They have to slowly coax information on how to best help her. Once they have the things she's requested, they spends the rest of the time comforting, while also wishing they could do more. I also thought it would be cool for the people that may or may not fill this script, put their unique stamp on it, which you’ll see below.





	How Can I Help, Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> [A4F], [SFW], [Script Offer], [Bad Cramps Comfort], [GFE/BFE],[Snuggles], [Kisses], [SFX], [Home Remedies], [Back Rubs], [Poetry to Distract]  
> It is a late evening, early morning setting. Around 2am or so. Performer slowly wakes up to groaning noises and bed rocking. Slightly panicked, the performer turns to the listener and asks her what’s wrong. They have to slowly coax information on how to best help her. Once they have the things she's requested, they spends the rest of the time comforting, while also wishing they could do more. I also thought it would be cool for the people that may or may not fill this script, put their unique stamp on it, which you’ll see below.

[Improv some wake up sound, i.e. groans/yawns, stretching sounds]

“Baby? Hey, baby, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Hey.”

[Rolls over to listener, begins rubbing back and/or arm]

“Honey, you’re scaring me. Do you need to go to the hospital?”

[Pause]

“Sweetheart...I can’t hear you. Can you turn over maybe? Was that a ‘No’? Hold on, let me...” 

[Gets out of bed, comes to listener’s side of the bed.] 

“Let’s try that again...can you repeat that for me? No you don’t need to go to the ER. Then what’s going on hun?”

[Pause]

“Baby, what did you say? Oh no...honey please...please tell me what hurts? I can’t help if you don’t tell me how.” 

[Pause]

“Oh...you’re having bad cramps. Fuck, you scared me. I’ve never heard you react to cramps like this. Aww...shh, shh, shh. Come here hun.”

[Puts arm over listener’s waist. Maybe improv some forehead kisses and words of encouragement, i.e. “I got you” or “I’m here” etc.]

“Are they always this bad?”

[Pause]

“Every once in a while? Okay, well what can I do? How can I help, baby? I hate seeing you like this.”

[Improv through a sharp pain, i.e. tell the listener to breathe through it, comment hating seeing her like this, etc.]

“I know baby. I’m sorry. Now, what do you need? Rice sock? Where-”

[Pause]

“In your underwear drawer. Okay.”

[Walks away to get the sock. Maybe improv digging around drawer then coming back to listener]

“Okay, I found it. What do you need? For Five minutes? Uhh...okay then do what? Wrap it in a hand towel. Got it. Do you want me to bring some water and a couple of pamprin? Yes? Okay.”

[Pause]

“Damn babe…okay I’ll be quick.”

[Groan]

“Fuck, I hate seeing you like this.”

[Improv walking away. Maybe talking through each of the steps. Could add some SFX here for cabinets closing, microwave beeping when the timer goes off, etc.]

  
  


“Okay, then, baby, let me help. Can you sit up for me? I know. I know the cramping hurts, princess. But I need you to sit up to take this medicine and drink this glass of water. Shh, shh, shh. I’m right here. Once you take the medicine, we can get back to bed. Then I can hold you. Does that sound nice, Angel mine? That’s my girl. Now let’s sit you up.”

[Pause]

“Hold out your hand, love. Here’s the pamprin. You’re welcome. Here’s your water. Mmhm. Please drink all of it. I know, but it’s better to drink a full glass of water. Trust me. There you go. Thank you. Now, lay back down.”

[Pause]

“I wrapped the rice sock for you. Be careful, it’s hot.”

[Pause]

“Hmm what?! You've done this before? Hadn't noticed.”

[Smack]

“Ow! I get it, I get it. I'm mother henning you but I seriously don’t like when you’re hurting.”

[Chuckle]

“I’m cute when I’m worried? Okay. But seriously. I just wish I could take the pain away.”

[Pause]

“Well, good. I’m glad this helps. Okay, come here, sweetness. Snuggle in.”

[Improv a contented sigh or groan]

[Whispered]

“What was that, baby?”

[Pause]

“You’re welcome, but baby you don’t have to thank me. I love that I can be the person you can lean on when you need support. Not to mention it’s only fair; I am such a baby when I’m sick or in pain and you’re always there for me.”

[Pause]

“I love you too babe. Always.”

[Longer pause, just breathing]

“You smell so good baby. You always smell good. Mmhm. I like the shampoo you gave me. (Laugh) Yes, baby, you were right. I’ve noticed my hair is less frizzy.”

[Long pause. Just breathing sounds for a few beats]

“Is it helping...I was asking about the rice sock thing, but I’m glad the snuggles are helping too.”

[Pause]

“That’s good. Where did you learn to use rice as a heat compress?”

[Pause]

“You’re Nana used to have you guys make these growing up? That’s so cute. Actually, does she even like me, because I seriously can’t tell (laughter). Literally she still gives me the side eye after all this time.”

[Pause]

“Hey, what do you mean she thinks I’m trouble?”

[Exasperated sigh]

“I mean...I feel like I’m the good kind of trouble though. I mean, you like my kind of trouble.”

[Laughter, then fades into silence]

“Baby...you up still? Yeah? Well...do you want me to say your favorite poem to help you sleep then? That usually does the trick.”

[Pause]

“You’re so cute when you’re fighting sleep. Mmm. Go ahead and close your eyes, love.”

[Improv: find a favored poem or monologue that you think would fit good here or you can use the one below]

“She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes:

Thus mellowed to that tender light

Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,

Had half impaired the nameless grace

Which waves in every raven tress,

Or softly lightens o'er her face;

Where thoughts serenely sweet express

How pure, how dear their dwelling place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,

The smiles that win, the tints that glow,

But tell of days in goodness spent,

A mind at peace with all below,

A heart whose love is innocent!”

[Could fade out as your reading the poem/monologue or after you've finished you could whisper sweet nothings or something once listener has fallen back to sleep]


End file.
